Videl's Journey
by MineyGohanie
Summary: The epic story about Videl's witness to the fatal thing called Cheating at the hands of Gohan, but how could someone like him do something like that? Hearts cry and battles start, how will it end?
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I'm MineyGohanie ^_^ weird name? Ah, well you'll get used to it, hehe. I already have the summary there on the front page so you know what this is about. It is such a sweet story!! ^-^ hmhmhmhm.o.o anyway, Enjoy!! Ja ne!  
  
Videl's Journey  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hello. My name is Videl, and I'm sure you all know of my past and the past of Gohan and all of his friends. Well, me and Gohan are married now, we had our tiger of a daughter, Pan. The days are full of fun and happiness, all of our days were..until she came..  
  
"Gohan!" I called from the house we lived in out in a lush forest by West City. My darling hubby was out training our Pan to be a great fighter. I disapproved of it some, but I wanted my Pan to choose what she wanted..well only on certain subjects. I smiled at that thought and shook my head. Gohan ran up at that second, Pan flying gracefully behind him. "You look beat." I said, grinning as Gohan wrapped his arms around me. "You got that, I'm also famished." "Me too!" Pan cried out in half joy/complaint. Gohan laughed and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "What's for dinner?" "Ah, nothing important, just your favorite meal!" I said, giving him a well- deserved kiss back. "Alright. Steak and potatoes!!" He called. "Alright!" Pan yelled happily and zoomed inside the house to fix her a plate before her father got a hold of it all. But Gohan stayed right where he was, glad to get a good moment alone with me. He hugged me tightly to him and ran a rough hand through my still short raven black hair. It was one of those great cuddle moments that I simply loved. He was so sweet, I wouldn't know what to do without him. He tickled my side and I let out a string of giggles and squeaks. He always told me he loved my laugh. I smiled to him with love on my lips and warmth in my eyes, my expression just told him that I'd always be there for him and he looked at me with a deep sadness, a sadness that was like joy, but it still hurt you that you could have someone so great as this person and you always thought of how they might slip away from you. We cuddled for some moments longer then headed inside to supper, Pan would leave afterwards to spend the night at a Bra's, since it was summer finally and no school would bother her. Then night would come and I couldn't help but wink..  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and winced as I sat up. My back ached from overdoing it last night, but who could resist, he was so great, just couldn't get enough of him. I laughed to myself and my silly thoughts, heading to the bathroom to change while thinking. Gohan, I knew was probably out in morning training with Goten and Trunks. Still trying to soup them up for any further attacks on Earth, but all had been peaceful for the years so forth. I started to brush my teeth, going back on the day when I first met Gohan. He was a regular school boy, then Saiya-man, I still remember us. It was like love at first sight, but we just couldn't realize it, only bicker..well it was me who would mainly chew him out and well forcing him to teach me to fly and what not. I spit out a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink and looked up to the mirror. My expression still look delighted, despite being twenty-seven. I yawned and washed my face free of sleep dust, then headed to the shower, getting undressed. As I took my shower, I thought some more about our past life. Buu had been tough for us all and in the end, Gohan's great father saved us like many times before. I sighed and stepped from the shower minutes later, drying my hair vigorously with a towel, another wrapped around my body. I let the towel land into the laundry basket, then went into my room that I shared with Gohan, of course and started to redress in my everyday comfortable black spandex shorts, white tank top and pink shirt under that.  
  
I slipped on my sneakers and combed my hair, it was already in it's normal spiky stance, so I smiled and headed downstairs. I did a few stretches at the bottom of the stairs to loosen up, then headed into the kitchen. Another familiar grin swept my face. The kitchen was spotless. Gohan always cleaned up after himself and he had even made his own breakfast today. I rolled my eyes. I was thinking of him as a little kid now. I headed over to the cabinet and grabbed a power bar and a bottle of orange juice then headed out the door, deciding to take a nice walk around the forest and into West City so I could work the crick out of my back. I yawned lightly as I passed trees, bushes and ponds. The first part of my walk was harder than the last, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I finished my power bar and drink, tossing them into a nearby trash can as I entered West City. People walked all around me. Even in the early morning there where still crowds around the place, I called it the "Never Sleeping City." It was a corny name, but it suited the description. I sat down on a bench in front of a nearby fast food restaurant, looking up as I heard a familiar voice call out my name. My features dulled, but I quickly slapped on a sloppy smile. "Oh, hey Sharpner!" The blonde macho boy walked up, he didn't look so macho anymore, but he held the air of it around him like a heavy cologne. Annoying was more the word placed. I nodded involuntarily. He looked to me with quirked brows. "So uh, what's up? How's you and the wimp?" He grinned. I growled. "Ok, ok, lighten up, I'm just kidding, sheesh, don't get all touchy." I'll give him something to be touchy about I told myself, clenching my fist and gritting my teeth. He just grinned even wider. "Heard about your daughter some years ago, what's her name?" "Pan." I said through my clenched teeth. He backed up a bit, knowing I had the right mind to sock him one. "Oh, cool. Well, I better go before you blow a vessel and go stupid, so see ya." He hurried off, the air of his machoness wiped clean away from him, his current stage being pussy-mode. I smiled and grinned, standing and patting my hands together in a job well done, then headed back home to start lunch. Gohan would be bringing the two rascals over and all three of them were quiet a load to feed, and as I remembered I ran into a local store, grabbed a lot of meat.and sped out of there, only slowing when I got into the forest. Carrying around about ten pounds of meat was really embarrassing.  
  
TBC!!  
  
Hope you liked! Please review and I'll get another in soon, lol! MineyGohanie! ^-~ 


	2. The Next Evening

Hey, not any reviews but I hope some come soon, well read and enjoy! Thanks! MineyGohanie  
  
The Next Evening..  
  
I came from the bushes, toward my house. I was suppose to sleep over at Bulma's to go shopping with her but she ended up having to attend to an important business call, so I was turned around to go home, but it wasn't anything Gohan would hate. I smiled to myself happily. He'd probably jump around me cheerfully then we'd snuggle on the couch for a night of movies. I thought that was a lot better, so I quickened my pace. After what seemed like forever, I finally reached home, not bothering to fly the whole way, which stumped me, but I just went to the front door and entered, I could see nothing in the darkness, no lights were on, but I could definently hear something from upstairs. It was a loud racket from Gohan's room and I could already feel my heart sink. No way. My ears seemed to betray me so I headed up the stairs quietly, my heart waiting at the bottom, getting heavier and heavier with each loud rock in the room I was about to enter. I peeked into the door, the light of the full moon pouring on two sweaty bodies. Blonde and black were seen in my view and my breath caught, causing me to reel back into the hallway wall, my hand clutched over my heart. The noise from the two stopped and I heard quick footsteps, then Gohan stood there, a bed sheet around his waist and wide eyes. Erasa, the girl I had known from Orange Star High, peered behind him, a look of pure enjoyment on her face. We had been rivals in the capture of Gohan's love, but I had one..it didn't look like that anymore. My mouth opened and closed, speaking words, but none coming out, so I stood with the support of the wall behind me. Gohan's hand reaching out with a deep, regretful sadness in his eyes. "Ah..Videl.." Hi voice cracked like he was about to cry and I looked to his expression, it was one of a little lost boys.I turned away instantly and felt the first sob rack my shoulders, tears bringing on he flow down my cheeks to the soft wood floor. "Videl.." Gohan said, stepping forward. "Gohan!" I yelled, half saying his name for the agony of what he had done and half to tell him to shut up and not bother with excuses. My love for him and my strength for me, tore me apart on the inside. One half wanting to say it was a dream, the other slapping me furiously and telling me to kill him. I heard him stop in his tracks, so I took this time to dash downstairs and regain my heart, but it weighed me down so I slowed as I got outside, catching the sad cry of my name from the house. I ran and ran, not stopping once, just running through the trees, neither caring of the slicing branches in my way or the stumbling roots under my feet. I just ran, until I came to a field and fell to my knees heavily, screaming, screaming with what breath I had left, screaming his name. It seemed as if it was so sorrowful, it could reach the whole world and beyond the moon. I didn't try to take breaths, only screamed until the world darkened further and I fell to the ground. This night contained no stars, only the full moon which seemed empty tonight.so without my stars to guide me I was lost and alone, and so was my most brightening star.Gohan.  
  
"Tweet" "Tweet" I moaned, opening my eyes slowly, closing them immediately with the rushing light of the sun. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. What a strange dream? I looked around, sighing, having cried all I could cry and scream till I was hoarse, I didn't seem to care when my brain told me everything was real, so I stood and lugged my way to Bulma's house..I had to stay there for my heart had no desire to ever go home again.  
  
I knocked on her door wearily and Vegeta answered, he looked at me with quirked brows. "What happened to you?" He asked this question dully and with no care at all, typical. I just glared at him and walked past, into his house, going into the kitchen and laying on the floor, the cold tile that seemed to keep me warm.  
  
Vegeta entered and looked slightly perplexed. "What's wrong with you woman? Kakorotto's son not giving you enough?" He cracked a grin, loving the feel of making fun of all Kakorotto's descendants, wives and what not. I ignored Vegeta, further annoying him to where he walked over and took me by the arm, lifting me to his eye level. He looked into my dull eyes and put me down on the floor. "Hn..so he finally split on you, what a shame, oh well, never called Kakorotto's sons reliable." I lay there, not really listening to anything, only the dull throb of my heart as it pounded loudly in my ears. Vegeta looked to me with disgust then left the room to the training room. He knew he should leave me alone, even though he was an ass, he still respected privacy and for that, I respected him. I close my eyes, tired from the walk here, and fell asleep on the cold floor.  
  
"Videl." Goku's voice resonated in my mind. I woke up into a dream. "Huh.? Goku..?" Everything around me was a bubbly pinkish-purple and bluish- green. "Hey, Videl." Goku appeared, his look was non too happy and his walk contained an unstableness. "What are you doing here..?" I asked, not really awake, only wondering. "It'll go, go for him..it'll go." He smiled his famous smile, his sad look wiped away. "He's like all naive boys.but you need to.go for him.it'll go.." I stared at him in puzzlement. What in the world was he saying.it'll go? Go for him? Then he disappeared with a wave and I woke up in a bed. But mostly, I woke up cause my bed was shaking. "Turbulence!!" Trunks shouted. He shook the bed with his strong saiyan arms and I sat up like a lightning bolt, screaming and screaming, until my voice caught and I processed the situation, looking down to a smiling little Trunks. "Trunks!" I growled. He laughed and jumped into my lap, hugging me. "What's up, Videl?" I smiled, putting side my anger, I couldn't be mad at this boy, he was so funny and cute. And then the second to the last person walked in that I didn't want to see, Goten. I immediately stopped laughing and looked away from him, out the window, but closed my eyes and looked back, it wasn't Goten's fault. "Hey, Goten." I put on a fake smile. He grinned just like his dad and walked over to the side of the bed happily. "Hey, Videl! Hey, my brother is looking for you! He's downstairs." Goten grinned, pointing in that direction. I then heard my heart thrum in my ears loudly and could feel the shallow breath go in and out of me. "Um.oh.thanks Goten, you two go away real quick and I'll be down in a second." They both nodded, Trunks hopping off my lap and disappeared behind the door, closing it tightly. I made sure I heard their footsteps were gone, before bustling about and putting on my clothes. I couldn't just leave, Goten and Trunks should not know about this, so I'll just have to act normal, just for a bit..  
  
I walked down the stairs, calming myself before entering the living room. I was dressed in a black tank top and cool gray spandex, my sneakers on. I looked to Gohan with a very fake smile and he could tell in my eyes that I didn't even want to look at him. He sat on the couch. "..Hey, Hon, been looking for ya." I looked over and noted a scowling Vegeta leaning on the hallway doorway. He looked to me, his eyes telling he would say nothing and I relaxed. "Morning, Gohan." I said it almost too coldly and Bulma looked at me with a frown of pity. Pity? I needed no pity..I sighed and walked into the kitchen, leaving Gohan behind, then went out the back double doors, seeing Goten and Trunks training in the gravity room, so I walked over and asked to join. Four hours later, the three of us were sweaty and tired, Goten and Trunks fighting me in super saiyan. I had held my own for a while but then started going down, but I welcomed the pain, it was a good feeling for my dull hearts lifeless throb. So, I presently stood there, holding my arm, my right eye closed in a wincing state, blood sort of running down my mouth. The two young saiyans powered down and walked over to me. "Your good, sister!" Goten remarked. I cringed at the name, I didn't mind it, but it did remind me that I was still married to the cheater. I never imagined he could do something like that..  
  
And then, I walked aimlessly around town after showering and changing yet again, the city was strangely uncrowded and the people seemed less energetic. Kind of like my feelings revolved around them souly. Maybe they were happy but I was just looking at them in a different way. I nodded to the bogus statement and walked into a hotel, going in and grabbing a key after paying, I would sleep.sleep for a long time, then wake up and try to start things a new..  
  
TBC!!!  
  
How'd ya like! YAY! LOL! Anyway, hyper.please rewind this tape.I mean please review this story ^_^; blah.Cya! Another Chappy soon coming and stuff!! MineyGohanie 


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hi, everyone! This is an important note to my reviewers!  
  
*NOTE*: I had to delete my story to fix the chapters where the first one would finally be, so it deleted your reviews, so if you would just re- review I'd appreciate it much! Thanks! ^_~  
  
Gohan-kun Shin, I'm sorry for the inconvenience of the story, but you still have yet to read about what's going to happen! I haven't FULLY confirmed his cheating on Videl, you don't know where my story is going so wait for my further chapters, mostly chapter 3 and it will straighten things out!! OK?? OK.  
  
Applesnapple, thanks for the encouraging of my story, I redid it so now you can see the first chappie! ^_^ Thanks again!  
  
MineyGohanie! 


	4. Decaying Heartache

Hi!! Thank you to h2opologal, Shattered Silence, and PanHopeNvs!! I appreciate your reviews and have dedicated this chapter to yous!! ^_^ Isn't that just dandy?? Hehe! Enjoy! MineyGohanie! ^_~  
  
Videl's Journey  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Beeeepppp!!" Rung an annoying alarm clock. It was the first alarm clock I had heard in a long time, being able to get up whenever I wanted was a good advantage of being a mom, so I never needed one after marrying.Gohan. I knocked the alarm clock to the floor forcefully, breaking it. There was something I would have to pay for now. I groaned and stood on the cheap carpet, stretching and opening the large curtain that shielded my view to a gloomy sky. It had rained over night and now cool gray clouds hung down to the Earth. I sighed, grabbing my sneakers and putting them on, having no other clothes I walked from the hotel room with what I wore yesterday and made sure to tidy the room before leaving. I went down some small stairs and looked to the registering desk, a lanky looking kid was on guard, reading a car magazine. He seemed engulfed in it for I had to say the word "hey" three times before he finally sat up and looked at me. "Oh..um..yes? How may I help you?" I glared momentarily, then straightened. "I'm checking out now, and I have some money to pay for the alarm clock I purposely broke." I said this so boringly that he looked at me weirdly, so I shoved more money than needed for the stay and the alarm clock in his face and walked out the door. The people walked as slow as they had before and while walking, I thought things over so I could sort out my problems. Pan was the first to pop into my head. I hadn't told her where I was or what was going on and Gohan was horrible with excuses, so she might have to know the truth depending on what would happen, so I headed back to the Capsule Corp., knowing that they were all probably over there. The grown ups debating on the situation at hand and how to deal with it, without harming the kids little brains. I sighed like so many other times and before I knew it, I stood staring at the lawn in front of the large Corporation. Taking a deep breath of well needed air, I walked to the door and knocked, being greeted again by Vegeta's frowning face. "Oh it's you again." I scowled and rolled my eyes. "Can I come in, or am I not worthy in the presence of your domain?" A smile cracked on my lips and faded quickly, it had surprised me that I had even made a joke worth laughing at or even smiling. Vegeta grinned and opened the door. "No. But I have no choice, for there is a bunch of bubbling ninnies in the living room, awaiting your agitated presence." I shook my head, smiling once more. "Same for you, Mr. Grumpypants." Then I stepped in and headed to the living room, leaving Vegeta behind me. Yep...there they all stood. Gohan and Bulma. Huh? What a minute, where was everyone else. I blinked and looked to Bulma not wanting to look at Gohan. She smiled meekly and I was pushed aside by Vegeta so he could stand in the doorway and watch this interesting little battle about to start. And for realizing the annoyance of Vegeta's happy smile, I flung a heartless, cold, and cringing glare to my EX husband..well he soon would be if he didn't have some miracle on his hands. Gohan huffed sadly as if to say something to stop the glare that said I HATE YOU, but he kept his mouth shut, like I wanted it to be. Bulma moaned in half defeat. "Ok, you two. We need to work this out." She didn't know what to say next or it was just that I spilled out a rude comment. "How do we work this out??!! He cheated on me!! I saw it, proof!!" I started to slap my hand forcefully, like one of those old time detectives on TV would do when they wanted answers. Bulma gapped and a sad looked played across he slightly aging features. But she still looked fairly young to me, and the reason I say this is because she would always go around saying how awful she looked, but she really wasn't. I was pulled from my past thoughts when something warm hugged me and I immediately knew who, which caused the reaction to thrust my hands back and into their stomach, making them sprawl backwards. Gohan looked up from the floor, my angered look flaring like a ever burning flame. He stood up shakily with the help of Bulma and I looked to Vegeta. He was the only one who could make me smile at this intense moment, but I didn't just smile, I broke into a wild laugh, upon seeing the glee in Vegeta's eyes. Or it was the fact that I was going insane, my heart was breaking at every catch of the sad look on Gohan's face and I was laughing, not knowing what else I could do..only laugh at how pathetic I was, how attached I could be to this player...Gohan. I frowned and stopped my mad laugh, looked around, the three stared at me in awe. I hummed for a second and crossed my legs. "Well...that was new." Bulma commented a few minutes later, breaking the intense awkwardness. Vegeta just smiled and shrugged. Gohan stood there, his look expressionless, but deep in his eyes I saw regret, loneliness, and mis-guidance. I wanted to forgive him and forget everything, but how could I do that? It was so easy though..then it wasn't, what if he cheated on me a second time? Now.I totally went to pieces and automatically ran to Gohan, hugging his warm body tightly to me, crying loudly, crying like screaming. "Gohan!! Why'd you do this to me??!! I love you so much and you had to go do that?! Why?! Damn you!" I heard the sob catch in his throat. And he hugged me tightly. It was one of those emotionally crazy moments. "I'm sorry Videl.." He let some more sobs escape his mouth. "I'm so sorry, I..I.don't deserve you.." We both cried openly, hugging each other like life lines, I knew Gohan was sorry for what he did, but it just didn't seem like enough..but my little girl.I had to do this for her. I would get back with Gohan for the sake of my own mind that I wouldn't go crazy and for Pan.Goten..and Trunks. For them..I would go on..I would.what else could I do..? I needed him.I didn't care if I was pathetic anymore, I would live with his burden whether I liked it or not.I would live..  
  
TBC..  
  
YAY!! HOW GREAT!! e.e;; Ehhh..yeah ^_^ Anyway, hope you liked! I'm still kind of deciding, I have three plots revolving in my head that I could use, I haven't wholly picked one yet, but I'm getting there, stay tuned..sometime for the next chapter!! MineyGohanie! ^_~ 


	5. Crazy?

Hilo again!! I have another chapter out and this one is dedicated to all my reviewers, yes that means you too Applesnapple!! ^_^ Enjoy!!  
  
Videl's Journey  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, dim light crept in the window that didn't blind me, just the way I liked my curtains. Wait?? I sat up quickly, startling the object next to me awake. "Uh..Videl! What's wrong?" Gohan's voice sounded in my ears. I looked around. "What? How'd I get here?" Gohan sat up, scratching his head. "Uh..you live here." He smiled warmly, like he had done nothing. He acted so care free. "Gohan..what are you doing in the bed?" I asked, concerned, I wasn't about to allow him in the same bed with me after what he did. He looked very confused. "Videl..we're married..remember?" "But.you cheated on me?" I pointed at him accusingly. "WHAT??!! I did not!" He said looking at me like I was crazy. "But.Bu.." I dropped my pointing hand. Gohan still looked majorly puzzled. "I think you just had a bad dream, honey." He smiled his smile that melted my heart and then he hugged me. His hug seemed so..much better.realer. Had that all been a dream, but it had seemed like reality as well. "Gohan, did we have steak and potatoes last night?" I said. Gohan sat back. "Yeah." I looked down, what was going on..only one person could help me and that was..Bulma. "Gohan, I'll be right back, meet me at Bulma's!" I yelled over my shoulder, zooming out the door and flying off into the sky. "Wait!! Videl!! You forgot to put on some clothes!!" Gohan screamed out at me through the window. I stopped and closed my eyes tight. Man!! No wonder there was a breeze!! I zoomed back down, grabbed the clothes and put them on right then, leaving behind my shoes and blasting off once again after yelling thank you to him.  
  
I landed in front of Bulma's door and knocked rapidly, my breath in deep gasps. "Bulma!...BUL..!" I was shut up when Vegeta placed a hand over my mouth. "Woman!! You better have a good reason for this!! It's seven in the morning!!" He yelled with rage, taking his hand from my mouth. "Oh." I hadn't took the time to see what time it was. "Anyway, I need to talk to Bulma, now!! Emergency!!"  
  
I sat in a chair in Bulma's lab, she was pacing around the room, looking at different machines that I couldn't even begin to pronounce their names. She finally stopped some minutes after. "You have some liquid in your blood stream..don't know what it is, but it's there and there's only some of it left, so I'm going to have to take some of your blood in that area if you want me to figure this out." I nodded reluctantly, she walked over with a needle like the doctor's use and took some of my blood. "Well you might as well go into the living room and do something, this will take a while for me to make an analysis." Then she walked off and left me in the room. I stood with a sigh. Great, a liquid.how? This was paining me every second until Gohan came into the living room where I sat and joined me by my side.  
  
"Hey, what's this all about? You got me worried..are we having another kid?" He was totally clueless. I laughed lightly. "No, just something..I'll tell you when Bulma gets back." And with that, he asked me about my dream and I told him the whole thing. He sat tensely. "Wow, that's a crazy dream." He hugged my comfortably. "But Videl, I swear to you that I will NEVER cheat on you, it isn't happening..alright?" He lifted my chin and let me look into his serious and loving eyes. No signs of guilt or doubt lay in them..that three day heck of a dream I had was really..a dream. I sighed in relief and nodded, hugging Gohan tightly and letting a few tears of joy slip down my cheeks. "Videl?" I looked up to a not so happy Bulma. I frowned, her look wasn't a good one. "Yes?" "I think someone is trying to drive you crazy." I raised a brow. "oh, yeah. That's a lot of help, more detail please." Bulma shook her head as if to scold herself and started to pace the living room space. "This liquid in your blood stream is some hallucinate, it's like something that drives you crazy, I've never seen this substance before." She paced quicker, she always got pacey when she wanted something figured out, she didn't like the fact that one substance could puzzle her genius mind. "IT attacks you in your sleep, it's very confusing. I need more time to study it, so Videl..you need to bring your daughter and your belongings over here and stay here for a few nights.I don't think you are safe." I frowned quizzically. "Um.alright." I looked to my loving husband and smiled dispite the person I knew who was after me, it was good to have me real Gohan back. "Gohan, would you go and get Pan?" "Course." He got up, still puzzled about what was going on, but Bulma's look told him that she would explain it all later. So he hurried off to get Pan. I looked to Bulma with a worried glance. She smiled in half it'll be ok cause Vegeta is around and then half pity. Another familiar look from my dream, well half of it. Put my head in my hands and stay like that until Gohan got back and I told Pan a lie and as well as the other kids why we were here, and then we settled down for night that Gohan would be on guard. He particularly didn't like the fact that his family was endangered, that just made me love him even more..I think my heart would explode. I laughed and closed my eyes for a good sleep..maybe..  
  
Laughing?.Huh?.Where was it coming from? My eyes flashed open and I saw black all around me.what was going on?? I looked around more frantically, I was floating, floating somewhere, but where? And then there were voices, laughing, many voices, some were even familiar. Then I heard one voice that sent a chill through my spine. "Ha, stupid girl.you'll be the first.the first to suffer." Wicked laughter filled my ears and other laughs accompanied the woman's voice as I assumed.  
  
"Suffer?" I growled and looked around more and more, but no hope. "Yes, suffer!! You'll go crazy and I'll make sure of it!! Ahhahahahaha!!" "Wha?" My voice was frantic. "Crazy..?" "It's all in your head, now get lost!!" She yelled and then I awoke in my bed that I went to sleep in at Capsule Corp., screaming my head off. I couldn't help it, but I was screaming and I couldn't stop. I fell to the ground, convulsing, my body wriggling and hitting things, knocking them over. What was happening to me?! "Videl!!" Gohan yelled and ran into the room, his voice cracking in great worry. "BULMA!!" He yelled in a sorrow-like voice. Bulma ran into the room and my vision went out..  
  
WHHOOOHOOOWHHOOO!!!! TBC..  
  
^_^ Hmmm.spooky!! Hope you likeeedddd!! I'll get another chappie in soon, bye now, review if you like ^_^ MineyGohanie!! 


	6. Gotta Get Through This

I woke up yet again, like many other times, except my whole body ached. It felt like I had been hit by a train. I groaned and attempted to open my eyes. The room I was in was dim like home, but I still knew I was in Capsule Corp. I heard soft breathing near me and turned my head slowly. Gohan sat slumped in a chair next to my bed. His look was still one of great worry and I could tell he was barely on the edge of sleep for he wasn't snoring like he usually does, he was on guard. Ready to kill anything that might hurt me or be by my side if anything happened to me further. I was still glad that it was all a dream..he wouldn't do that to me. Someone was really trying to drive me nuts, I think I might go crazy..  
  
My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly, sweat dripped from my face in little diamond like drops and I could feel my heart pound, my breath heavy. I had saw the shadow of the lady who tortured me, she was in my dreams a lot now and was constantly telling my that Gohan didn't love me, saying he would betray me whether anything was a dream or not, she said to get rid of him..kill him. Doubt filled my heart..NO! I can't let her win, this is what she wants. "Videl!" Gohan got up from his chair and hugged me. He shhed me and rocked me in his ever protective arms. I realized I had woken him up.cause I was talking to myself about other things, while thinking in my head. My hands reached up and clung to his shirt. "It's alright..I'm here." "Gohan, you love me right?" I had to be sure, every corner of my mind now resonated the words of the lady in my dreams. "Of course! Always!" My mind shrieked. Lies! All lies! He pulled me to his eye level. "I love you with all my heart." I smiled, the voices quieting in my head and a tear went down my cheek. "I love you too, with all my heart." We both took a long embrace and some loving kisses, then got up and headed downstairs to a warm breakfast. Gohan..he would keep me sane..I smirked..he would, for me..he loved me.  
  
  
  
Breakfast was awkward especially without the gracing presence of Bulma. She was still working away in her lab, not coming out until she had a solution and me, Gohan, and Vegeta just sat there quietly, munching on scrambled eggs and pancakes. I looked up when Vegeta grunted, my heart quickening, then resuming it's normal beat. This silence was making me paranoid, so I decided to speak up. "Gohan?" "Hm?" He asked, looking up from the paper he was reading on new technologies. "Has Bulma came out of her lab since yesterday..at all?" "No." Vegeta said, answering the question for him. "That woman can't stand to be outsmarted by anything." He didn't look like he cared too much, but I knew he did. "Won't she need food?" Even if he wasn't concerned outwardly, I surely was.  
  
"Well if it bothers you so much, get up and take her some food." He went to the sink and rinsed his plate. I frowned in irritation. Lazy ass. "Why don't you? You're her husband." He turned around, flashing a glare. "Because she doesn't like being bothered and I don't feel like being yelled at!" He walked to the hallway. "Besides, you're her patient, she won't yell at you." Then he left, most likely to train, I knew. So I sighed and looked to Gohan. He smiled an ok and threw an "I love you" in there for help. I got up, throwing him a kiss and heading to Bulma's lab after grabbing a tray of food and a bottle of orange juice. Bulma worried me, but she was worried about me, "Friends first" as she said..  
  
I took a breath to calm my nerves, not because I was afraid of Bulma's reaction at being bothered, but because I was afraid of what news she might have. I knocked with a balled fist. The door opened and Bulma stood there, she looked ragged and deep lines hung under her eyes. "Videl, just it time, come in." She hurried me in and I swallowed the knot in my throat. She took the tray from my hands and set it on a nearby counter, then went walking around to other stuff in the cold room while beginning to talk. "I researched that liquid further..I suppose you had bad dreams last night?" I blinked and nodded quickly when she looked my way. "You'll have some short ones for a while, but when you had that first dose, your dream was a prolonged one as you told me it lasted three days as it seemed. This liquid is designed to trap you in your mind, if you hadn't woke up that first time, you would have never woken up again, Gohan's love saved you..you both have a strong bond and I know nothing would defeat you, but this is a different story, a couple more times of that heavy dosage and you could be trapped forever in your dreams. And they aren't suppose to be happy dreams at that. I'm still working on a solution though, it might take a few days, so hold out. Now if you would, I have much more work to do, so please wake the kids and feed them." I stood soundlessly, walking to the door. "Bulma, please eat your food." She nodded hesitantly. "I will." So with her word, I left her lab, closing the door behind me with a click and heading upstairs.  
  
When I came back down with three bouncing kids, Gohan was in the kitchen..already making some food for the kids. I smiled happily. He was chalk full of surprises. Trunks ran up to him and jumped around. "Man, I'm hungry!!" "Alright, alright, hold you horses and sit, it's almost done." He laughed, pouring some eggs into a large bowl. "Come on, daddy!" Pan whined. I flashed a punishing look to Pan and she said she was sorry. I walked over to Gohan and helped him out. I looked at my reflection in the mirror of the water in the sink, I didn't look too well myself. Dreams that constantly tortured and awoke you every minute of the night didn't really keep you beautiful..what would I do.I could only wait..I would get through this..we would get through this.. 


End file.
